


The Stilinski-McCall Star

by SecretSchizophreniac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charades, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, New Family, Pack Family, Snow, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSchizophreniac/pseuds/SecretSchizophreniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Christmas for the Stilinksi-McCall's and food, fun and family are the only three things on their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's a card star, Dad."

"Right, come on boys, we're going to get the tree!" 

Stiles and Scott had been brainstorming for weeks on what to get Melissa for Christmas. They figured some socks and a bottle of whiskey would do Papa and normally Scott did flowers or some perfume on the big day for Mama. But this Christmas they were a proper family and Stiles wanted to make sure Melissa got something she'd never forget. He blamed his lack of ideas on his primitive male mind and they'd resorted to Google more times than they could count. Stiles just couldn't find the perfect thing. Perhaps a break was what they needed and they found one in tree hunting. 

Stiles drove Scott and Sheriff in his jeep up to the garden centre where there were various trees of various sizes all lined up wrapped in netting for people to come and observe. The Sheriff just stared with his brow furrowed, chewing on his bottom lip as his eyes scanned the mini inside forest. 

"I don't have a clue," he sighed. Scott sniffed the air, pine rich on his senses and he noticed even more trees that stood outside in the snow up on the hill. He nudged Stiles who was trying to fit as many fingers as he could through the netting and nodded to the hill. 

"We could cut down our own tree," he suggested and the Sheriff laughed. When the expressions on his sons' faces didn't change, he dropped his laugh and furrowed his brow again. "You're not joking. We don't have any tools and none of us have ever even seen a lumberjack. Why are we cutting down our own tree?" 

"It could be nice, you know. A home-made Christmas," Scott grinned warmly and the Sheriff just hung his head. 

"I'm gonna regret this," he mumbled.

"We'll be fine, how hard can it be?" Stiles enthused. 

The Stilinksi-McCall's reflected on those famous last words. They all stood around one of the trees on the hill just outside the centre and stared at it. 

"I could push it over," Scott suggested and Stiles shook his head. 

"You'd bring all the roots up and maybe ruin the trunk," he sighed. 

"I could claw it down," Scott tried. 

"That'd take ages." 

"I could go and buy a tree in the centre-" 

"Dad!" Scott and Stiles both shouted and a slightly embarrassed grin spread across Scott's face. 

"But boys it's cold-" 

"Let's go get a saw," said Stiles and he jumped down the hill through the snow, Scott closely following. 

"I'll just, wait here..." the Sheriff said to himself and slapped his hands down by his sides. 

Melissa was cooking Sunday dinner when they arrived back and she smiled happily at the boys as they bounced into the kitchen. Scott kissed her cheek and Stiles waved before turning on their heels and going back out to the garage to find a saw. 

"I don't even know if we have one," Scott thought out loud and as he turned to face Stiles, the serrated blade glinted in the sunlight. 

"I found it," Stiles shrugged. 

Sheriff was just stood staring at the tree when they returned, a confused and rather dismayed look on his face. 

"So who's gonna cut it," he asked plainly, looking from Scott to Stiles. The Sheriff was handed the saw and once more, he sighed loudly. He got to work sawing the trunk of the tree before Stiles suddenly panicked and jumped towards the branches with his arms outstretched.

"Which way is it going to fall? Do we need to catch it?" he asked quickly and hopped around the tree. 

"No, Stiles," Scott said and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just let it fall." Stiles took a step back, avoiding eye contact and the Sheriff looked up at him, a slight hint of pity in his features. 

"Do we catch it?" he imitated in a sarcastic voice and shook his head with a laugh. "Stiles Stilinski, tree catcher." The Sheriff chuckled to himself. 

"Dad," Stiles scolded. 

The tree landed in the snow with a thump, a large victory for the trio. They stood around it for another few minutes, staring, until Scott picked up the trunk with one hand and started walking back down the hill, dragging it along with him. The Sheriff and Stiles pottered contentedly behind him back to the jeep. 

"Who's sitting in the back," Stiles asked when they had decided that half of the tree would need to sit on top of one of the passenger seats. Sheriff and Scott looked at each other, both putting out their fists simultaneously, the same idea evidently having popped into both heads.

"Rock, paper, scissors," they chanted together and Sheriff came out on top, his scissors beating Scott's paper. Scott huffed and pushed the tree into the back of the jeep as Stiles put one of the seats down. He took his seat beside the sharp spines of the pine, the scent overpowering. Sheriff took his seat proudly in the front beside Stiles. 

"I can't believe I just cut down a tree," he mumbled and the boys grinned victoriously. 

Shocked was the only word to describe Melissa as she watched her husband and sons drag in a wet, snowy tree into the living room. They propped it up against the wall and she cringed as damp marks were beginning to form. Sheriff turned and looked at her as if to say, "Don't even ask." He just left Stiles and Scott grinning like children and went to find the tree stand. 

The smells of roast potatoes and turkey wafted around the house and when Melissa finally called them all to the table they were starving. They discussed the colour scheme for the decorations over mouthfuls of meat drowned in gravy and Melissa chuckled proudly as her husband argued with Stiles over what should be at the top. 

"For years it has been the star you made in first grade," Sheriff insisted. "It will be your star this year too." He glanced over at his wife who nodded her head, giving him permission to put Stiles' star at the top. 

"Maybe it's time for a change," Stiles glared. "It's a card star, Dad. I didn't even colour in the lines and the glitter has almost completely gone." 

"Your star will be at the top," Sheriff said bluntly. "And that's that." Stiles looked to Melissa for support and she just shrugged, grinning. 

"I think it's a nice idea," she said and Stiles gasped as she took his Dad's side. "Having a personal Stilinski ornament on a tree in the McCall living room sounds perfect. A Stilinski-McCall star. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Stiles gave in and slumped back in his chair and Scott could only giggle. 

"It's cute," he teased and Stiles punched him in the shoulder. 

"Ow!" Scott cried like it had hurt him but the two of them knew he was a lot tougher than that. 

"Don't punch me back, no werewolf powers," Stiles warned and Scott rolled his eyes. 

The four of them took a big step back and admired the tree when they had finished. Sheriff had tied some string around it and secured it to the wall as the size of the tree was vastly disproportionate to the size of the stand and it overbalanced itself, resulting in Stiles being stuck underneath the sharp spines on several occasions throughout the decorating process. Melissa had dug out her little box of keepsake things and put a couple of ornaments Scott had made as a first grader on it too but nothing compared to the regal beauty of the Stilinksi-McCall Star sat proudly right at the top of the Stilinksi-McCall tree.

Sure, it was a bit tattered and there were probably only about seven individual pieces of gold glitter left but it was something Sheriff held close to his heart and therefore, it was something Melissa held close to hers. 

 

"You could make something," Scott suggested to Stiles that evening when everyone had retreated to bed. Stiles jumped face first onto Scott's bed and complained into the sheets about his lack of ideas for Melissa's present. 

"Make what," Stiles moaned and rolled onto his back. 

"She's really not that hard to please," admitted Scott. "She is appreciative of everything." 

"Yeah, I know but... I just want to get her something lovely." It warmed Scott's heart to see his brother so torn over the perfect gift for his Mom. He was really putting a lot of thought into it, perhaps too much, but ever since the wedding he began to see her as an actual parent that he still needed to prove himself to. Mama McCall had always cared for Stiles, there was nothing for him to prove. 

"You're trying too hard," Scott insisted and Stiles averted his eyes whilst he put on a pair of slacks and a t-shirt and crawled beneath the covers. "Sleep on it." 

"You suck, you know that?" said Stiles and Scott threw a pillow at him. 

"You'd hate me if I didn't," he grinned and Stiles left for his own bedroom.

"I hate you," he called and Scott smiled to himself as he switched off the light. 

 

Scott waited by the jeep for Stiles who turned up out of breath like he'd been running. 

"Where were you last period?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised. "Coach actually started humouring the idea that you'd been murdered in the parking lot..." Scott trailed off, looking down at the ground as he recalled the surreal experience. Lydia and Allison waved at them as they got into Lydia's car and Scott lingered too long on Allison's gaze as usual. He wasn't bitter about the break up. He knew they were going to be together, so it didn't bother him. 

"Getting this," Stiles announced and held up a small white bag in his right hand. He waved at the girls too, Lydia giving him a sly half-smile that made his stomach flip. 

"And you couldn't have got that now? Why didn't you drive?" 

"I couldn't let you see what it was." 

"Can you tell me what it's for?" 

"Christmas present!" 

"Oh come on, Stiles, show me!" 

"Nope," Stiles hummed and revved the jeep's engine. "You'll find out on Christmas day." 

 


	2. "Merry Stilinski-McCall Christmas, Mom."

Melissa was putting the final touches to the table when the doorbell rang. She took one step before a loud crashing from upstairs signalled the arrival of Scott and Stiles, clambering down the staircase attempting to jump over each other in a mad bid to get to the door first. Stiles almost landed face first into the holly wreath on the door but Scott grabbed the back of his shirt just before he did so. It was nice to see some teamwork at least, Melissa thought to herself. 

More male voices joined those of her sons and she knew that Derek and Isaac had arrived from their loft above the Argents. Isaac had taken up permanent residence with the quiet, yet smouldering personality of Derek Hale and so far he'd managed to survive and keep his sanity. Apparently the word 'pack' meant a lot to Derek. Melissa was still a bit cloudy on the details. 

Nevertheless the two of them entered the living room and she greeted them warmly, a hug for Isaac and a friendly nod for Derek. She encouraged them to dig in to the food she had laid out on the table and any kind of refreshment there was to offer. The werewolves gratefully accepted her offer like the polite guests they were.  

The twins, Ethan and Aiden arrived not long after. These were two new faces, but Melissa had heard plenty about them. The relationship with the twins and her sons had started out rocky, but they had seemed to come together as friends. Hell, Scott agreed to invite them over for Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve was an important event for Scott, it always had been. It normally consisted of just him and Melissa watching bad Christmas movies and eating junk food. But this was a different Christmas. This was a Stilinski-McCall Christmas. 

Ethan and Aiden introduced themselves politely and Melissa showed them the same amount of courtesy as she did the others. She also surprised herself by not being extremely on edge about the amount of werewolves in her living room. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, she wasn't sure. But for now, she could enjoy the festivities. 

She watched as the boys all talked amongst themselves, Scott and Stiles joined at the hip as usual. Stiles did his best to avert the attention away from the tree in all it's sparkly glory and especially the Stilinski-McCall Star. He had begged Sheriff and Melissa to take it down even if it was just for Christmas Eve but they refused. So Stiles had taken it upon himself to make it invisible, despite its proud place at the highest point in the room. 

"She hates it too, I know she does," he'd say to Scott on a regular basis but the steady beat of her heart confirmed that she told the truth when she said she loved it. 

Sheriff arrived back holding a crate of beer and the boys' eyes all locked onto it. Sheriff shook his head and waggled the finger of the hand holding his keys and nodded to Derek who smugly grinned at his friends. He accepted the beer that was offered to him and he sighed contentedly as the pressure in the bottle was released with a satisfying whoosh. 

"Thank you, Sheriff," he nodded and Sheriff flicked his eyes to Stiles who stood with his arms outstretched. 

"Dad, it's Christmas!" he whined. Melissa rolled her eyes. She picked up a bottle from the crate and threw it to Stiles who caught it expertly, doing the same for Scott. Three more bottles were sent through the air and the remaining three werewolves caught them too. Derek suddenly didn't feel so special. 

"Merry Christmas, boys," Melissa grinned and turned away to head to the kitchen. Sheriff just shrugged and opened his own beer. If you can't beat them, join them. 

Scott came through into the living room a short while later with a box in his hands. Stiles jumped to his feet and screamed "Yes!", snatching the box from his hands and kneeling down on the floor. "This game is fantastic, everyone is playing, Mom, get the camera!" Stiles didn't notice as he called Melissa by her parental name. She and Scott did though and they smiled at each other. Melissa went to fetch her camera and the werewolves all crowded around. 

"Does everyone know how to play charades?" Scott asked and Derek sighed loudly. 

"Really?" he groaned. 

"You'll love it, Derek," Stiles beamed and tapped his elbow. "I promise. Now sit." Reluctantly, Derek dropped to his knees beside him, his mouth pressed into a hard line. Stiles could feel his hard stare boring a hole in the side of his head but he happily ignored him. Melissa returned with the camera and Stiles' smile grew wider. 

"Is everyone playing?" Sheriff asked. 

"Everyone is playing," Scott confirmed. Sheriff sat down on the sofa and rested his elbows on his knees. 

"Bring it on," he challenged. 

"Who's first?" asked Isaac who looked around at everyone. 

"Derek," Stiles said instantly and the dark eyes of Derek Hale pierced Stiles'. With a smug grin, Stiles handed him one of the cards in the box. "Don't tell anyone what it is and then act it out-"

"I know how to play, Stiles," Derek snapped and got to his feet. Melissa poised her camera in her seat beside Sheriff and Derek glared at her too. Aiden and Ethan rest their backs on an armchair, Isaac pulled his knees up to his chin and Scott and Stiles sat cross legged, gazing amusedly up at him. He took a quick glance at the card in his hand, silence ensuing as he just stared at it. 

"Go on, Derek!" Sheriff encouraged, raising his beer to him. "You can't be any worse than me, believe me." Derek looked back to his card and put it down on the table. 

He put up two fingers. 

"Two words," Isaac called out, Derek nodded. He then proceeded to rotate his arms against the sides of his body, his mouth still pressed into a hard line. 

"Running?" Aiden suggested, Derek shook his head. 

"Swimming," Sheriff called out and all of the boys and Melissa turned to look at him, their eyebrows raised. "What?" 

"A train," Stiles interjected. Derek shrugged his shoulders and held up one of his fingers. 

"Train station!" Scott shouted and Derek smiled broadly. 

"Thank God that's over," he said, his spirits lifted slightly. 

"That was easy," Sheriff accused and sat back in the sofa. 

"I'll go next," volunteered Isaac and he lifted the top card of the deck. He towered above the wolves sitting on the floor and it began to hurt Scott and Stiles' necks as they craned them to look at his face. Whilst Isaac thought about his tactic, the two of them joined Mama and Papa on the sofa.  

Isaac held up four fingers. 

"Four words," said Aiden. Isaac nodded and began to creep around the room, his back hunched. He sprouted claws from the ends of his fingers and his werewolf teeth glinted in the light from the lamp. 

"No, no werewolf powers!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Little Red Riding Hood," everybody except Stiles chorused. 

"That's cheating," he huffed and crossed his arms. 

A knock at the door caught the attention of all the wolves whose heads all instantly turned in the direction of the noise, Melissa's turning a second or two later. 

"Allison," Scott whispered and jumped to his feet. "I'll get it!" He opened the front door and there stood Allison and Chris Argent, standing grinning on his doorstep. 

"Merry Christmas Eve," Chris beamed and handed Scott a bottle bag, presumably housing a bottle of wine. 

"Merry Christmas Eve," Scott repeated and stood aside to let them in, his eyes following Allison. "Let me take that for you," he said as Allison took off her coat. She handed it to him with an embarrassed smile and he hung it up in the closet. 

"Thanks," she murmured, looking away, her cheeks flushing. 

Sheriff got to his feet and firmly shook Chris' hand who smiled persistently. They exchanged pleasantries and Chris thanked Melissa for the invite, it was nice to be out of the house on Christmas Eve. It was their first Christmas without Victoria and the thought of spending it on their own in the apartment was grim. Sheriff handed him a beer and the two of them broke off from the group to talk like men. 

Melissa found herself between the three groups; her husband and Chris, the werewolves and Stiles, and Scott and Allison who talked in the hall. There was enough food on the table to supply a small army and no one was short on refreshment. She stood idle, clutching her beer and looked up to the top of the tree, at the Stilinski-McCall Star. She instantly felt at ease and not so out of place as she chuckled at the tattered card edges and the very amateur pencil skill. 

"Mom," Scott said and brought her back into the real world. 

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked and Scott smiled at her like he always did. 

"Do you want a turn?" By this point the werewolves, Stiles and Allison were all looking at her expectantly and Isaac shuffled over to make space for her on the floor. 

"It's Christmas," Derek rolled his eyes and nodded to the space on the floor. "So I hear." Melissa gave them all a shy side-ways smile and sat on the floor beside Isaac, the twins evidently happy with her inclusion. Ethan handed her the box and she took her card. 

 

The game ended when the werewolves had cheated sufficiently and Allison and Melissa had teamed up and made fools out of the boys. Stiles' eyebrows moved closer and closer to his nose the more he scowled at the cheating and Scott and Allison had stolen more than their fair share of glances. Stomachs were beginning to growl and Melissa decided to feed them before they began to eat her family. 

And just as everyone was settling down with plates of food, there was another knock at the door. 

"Who's that?" Isaac asked as he looked around at the pack in the Stilinski-McCall front room. Stiles skipped to the door not before a quick look at the clock. It was gone 9pm. A peek through the glass confirmed his suspicions and he squealed gleefully as he spied the long red hair of Lydia Martin. 

"I didn't think you'd show, Merry Christmas Eve!" he cheered with his arms raised above his head when he opened the door, his smile wider than his face and Lydia embraced him tightly.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she giggled. "Just a small detour on the way." Through her long red locks, Stiles spied another figure and he had to admit that his heart sped up a little.

"Jackson," he said, surprise rich in his voice and when Lydia let him go he jumped at Jackson, forcing a hug upon him. 

"Nice to see you too, Stiles," Jackson laughed and Lydia took his hand. 

"Look who's back!" Stiles exclaimed and Scott and Allison leapt to their feet as Jackson entered. 

"Merry Christmas Eve indeed," Allison whispered and flung her arms tightly around his neck. Jackson enveloped her in his arms and held her tight. He high fived Scott and brought him in for a hug too, everyone chuckling from a complete loss of idea as to what other noise to make. 

"Beer, food, family!" Melissa called out and she too hugged their new arrival, the beer evidently taking its toll on Mama McCall. Jackson just laughed and accepted the beer offered to him by Sheriff who's cheeks were looking a little rosy themselves. 

"Nice to see you, Jackson," Chris nodded and the two shook hands. 

"Mr.Argent," Jackson said politely and Lydia led him towards the pack. 

"This is Jackson Whittemore," Stiles introduced and Isaac, Ethan and Aiden all waved. A sense of belonging instantly fell over Jackson as the werewolves got to their feet to shake his hand, there was only Derek who stared blankly at him. But that was just Derek, Jackson didn't take that personally. 

"We're all here now," Scott realised out loud. 

"Merry Christmas Eve everyone!" Stiles cheered and a wave of applause rippled through the room. 

 

Snow began to fall later that night and sleepiness was beginning to set in on the party. Isaac sat sideways in the armchair, his legs draped over the sides, clearly too long for the regular sized chair. Aiden and Ethan sat on the floor beside each other with their heads on the sofa, Jackson with Lydia rested against his body, struggling to keep her eyes open. Derek spoke with Chris and Sheriff at the table, beers in hands of Derek and Sheriff and their voices low and Melissa sat with Scott who had Allison's head on his lap. Stiles leant against Melissa's legs, looking round at his friends. 

"This is the best Christmas Eve," he decided and a smile spread like wildfire through the group. Scott nodded, stroking Allison's hair. 

"I like your tree," said Isaac as he poked the gold tinsel with his foot. 

"It's a Stilinski-McCall tree," Melissa informed the group. "The boys and their Dad cut it down themselves." 

"It was Scott's idea," Stiles interjected before she could blame all three. "It was definitely Scott's idea."

"Hey!" Scott moaned and threw a cushion at his head. 

"It was a brilliant idea, it's like a home-made Christmas," Melissa continued and Scott cried "aha!" to Stiles. 

"That's exactly what I said," he agreed proudly. 

"I like the star," Ethan admitted and Stiles squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 

"Don't be sarcastic," he whined. 

"He isn't," Aiden argued. "It's nice to have home-made things on the tree." An uncomfortable silence fell on the twins like they had recalled some kind of unhappy memory. 

"It is indeed," Melissa agreed. Scott listened to the steady beat of his Mother's heart.

"Stiles has always been cute like that," Lydia giggled and Stiles had almost forgotten she was there until she spoke. His body grew hot with embarrassment but Jackson's laugh cooled his nerves. 

Scott noticed a change in Allison's breathing as he stroked her hair. She'd fallen asleep. 

"I should get this one home," Chris said quietly and got up from his seat. The urge to talk against this idea clawed at Scott's insides but he knew that he couldn't oppose Chris Argent. Allison was the only member of family he had left. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb, stirring her from her sleep and Allison blinked awake. "I'm going to take you home, can you walk?" She got to her feet, clinging to her Dad's arm and Chris lead her to the door, Melissa, Sheriff and Scott following. 

"Thanks for coming," Melissa smiled warmly and put her hand on his arm. 

"No, thank you for inviting us," Chris said. In the darkness of the hallway, Melissa could see the genuine appreciation on his features. "We really needed this. Thank you." 

"Thank you Mrs.McCall," Allison breathed, her mouth curving upwards sleepily. Scott put her jacket around her shoulders and the two gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment.  

"You're very welcome, sweetie," Mama replied and stroked her cheek. "Get some sleep, have a lovely Christmas."    

The three of them waved the Argents off and closed the door quietly behind them. 

Lydia and Jackson were on their feet back in the living room busy hugging their friends farewell also. Derek even managed a quick embrace for Jackson. Lydia took Jackson's hand and he lead her to the door and out into the snow, not before thanking the Stilinksi-McCall's profusely and promising that they'd visit before Jackson had to return to London. 

The twins left shortly after and Melissa had finally made her decision with regards to Aiden and Ethan. She liked them. She really did like them. 

"You go ahead, Isaac, I'll see you back at the loft," Derek nodded when Isaac handed him his coat. 

"You sticking around?" Stiles asked, his tired eyes lighting up. 

"I just wanted a quick word." He slipped his arms into his jacket and zipped it up to his chin. "I just wanted to say thank you," he continued, tentatively looking into the eyes of Sheriff and Melissa. "I didn't think it was possible to have another family, but I like to think I've found another one." Scott and Stiles cocked their heads at him. "Chris and Allison needed tonight, but I desperately needed tonight too." 

Sheriff took a few steps forward and extended his hand to Derek who hesitated for a moment. Sheriff forced his hand into his and they shook firmly before Sheriff pulled him in for a tight hug. 

"You're always welcome," he said forcefully. Feeling slightly awkward, Stiles latched onto him from behind, his hands gripping his Dad's jacket in a backwards hug. 

"You ruined it," Derek murmured and rolled his eyes, feeling the Sheriff's body jerk as he laughed. 

"You ruined a beautiful moment, Stiles," Melissa joked and took hold of his shirt, pulling him away. Stiles stood in front of her and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "This is how you do a backwards hug." Warmth enveloped Stiles' body and the initial feeling of nervousness faded as the vibrations her words made against his skin made him relax. Scott stood alone, separate from the hugging party and sighed. 

"Derek, I'm gonna crash with the twins tonight, is that cool?" Isaac called from the front door and Derek gave him permission to leave the loft. Not that he needed to, Isaac just felt he had to. Sheriff let Derek go and he made his way to the front door to leave. 

"Derek," Sheriff said after him. He jerked his head towards the stairs and shook his head patronisingly. "Stay." Derek didn't know what to say initially, or what emotions to feel. 

"But it will be Christmas morning tomorrow, isn't that a family thing?" 

"And we're not your family?" A smile spread across Derek's lips, an expression people didn't see very often. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Take it off," Stiles demanded and strode up to him, dragging his coat down his arms and off his back. He put it into the closet and stood guard by the door. 

"That was an experience," Scott joked at Stiles sudden urge to remove items of Derek's clothing. Stiles scowled at him. 

"I'll sleep on the floor, or something-" 

"I'm going to lay down some rules right now," Sheriff interrupted, his brain a little hazy. "You will not sleep on any floor. Or, any floor that is not sufficiently layered up with suitable sleeping material," he corrected once he realised that there were no more spare rooms since Stiles had taken up residence. "Number two, you will not ever feel guilty about being here. And number three, you will treat this house like it is your own." Melissa put her hand on Scott's arm and watched as Derek stood speechless. 

"Thank you," was all he could say but that was all he needed to say. 

They worked together to set up a mini tower of blankets and cushions for Derek to sleep on on the floor of Scott's bedroom. 

"I want to have a sleepover too," Stiles said jealously as he dragged in more blankets from the cupboard. "I wonder if I can get my mattress in here-" 

"Just sleep in the bed," said Scott casually. 

"But you sleep in there too," argued Stiles. 

"Suit yourself." Stiles stood chewing his bottom lip for a few seconds, thinking the situation over. 

"Nah," he decided eventually. He sat down in the armchair beside Scott's bed like Isaac had sat downstairs, but he fit slightly better than all 6 foot 1 of Isaac Lahey. 

"Goodnight boys- Stiles, you're not going to sleep there are you?" Melissa huffed when she went to check on them. 

"I'll go to bed soon," Stiles promised. 

"He's jealous about the sleepover," Scott chuckled and Derek shrugged his shoulders. 

"Yeah well," said Stiles. 

"Just make sure you get into bed, you'll get an awfully sore neck. Goodnight boys, Merry Christmas Eve." 

Scott glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "Merry Christmas, Mom." 

"Merry Christmas, sweeties," Melissa smiled and closed the door. 

 

Stiles fell asleep in the armchair and when Sheriff found him in the morning he was virtually upside down, his mouth wide open and snoring loudly. Scott and Derek slept soundly too, so Sheriff shut the door again and sat in the kitchen with a coffee. A dull ache bit at the bottom of his neck and his head pulsed mildly. Melissa kissed his cheek and sat opposite him. 

"Merry Christmas," she whispered and Sheriff smiled. "That was a lovely thing you did for Derek, by the way." 

"He's a lovely guy. He just takes some getting used to," Sheriff nodded with his eyes half shut. 

"He really appreciates it." 

"I know." 

Stiles woke up before his brother and Derek and he crept around the room looking for the little white bag with Melissa's present in it. He found the shiny gold wrapping paper and as quietly as possible, he wrapped the little box, being careful not to wake Scott at least. 

When he'd finished, he gently shook Scott awake before tapping Derek's forehead enough times to bring him into the conscious world and the two of them blinked awake. 

"Merry Christmas," Stiles beamed and made for the door. 

"Stiles," said Scott. 

"Hm?" 

"Will you tell me the present now?" 

"You'll find out what it is, literally in about three minutes." 

"That's three minutes too far away." 

The boys walked sleepily down the stairs and into the kitchen, Stiles glancing at the tree in the living room on the way through. He took a deep breath and when everyone was seated at the table, he sat down beside Melissa and put the little box in front of her. 

"Now, before you open it," he began, placing his hand protectively over the box. "I want you to know just how grateful I am for you." Melissa raised her eyebrows, her eyes kind and full of love for the little Stilinski. "And you also need to promise that you won't rub this in my face." Chuckles waved through the group and Derek felt strangely honoured to be witnessing such an intimate moment. "I didn't just want to get you anything, I wanted to get you something you'd always remember. Ask Scott, we literally thought about this for ages-" 

"Just stop talking, Stiles," Papa Stilinski sighed. 

"No, Dad, I just, I didn't want to give you something that wouldn't be important to you." Scott rested his chin on his hands on the table and stared intently at the gold wrapped box. 

"Open it, Mom," he said. "I'm dying to see what this is." Melissa looked at Scott with shock on her face. 

"You don't know what this is?" 

Scott shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me." 

Melissa took the gift in her hands and gently removed the wrapping paper, revealing the little gold box. Stiles' eyes locked onto those of hers and she actually felt she needed to take a deep breath before opening it.  

So she did, she took a deep breath in and lifted the lid of the box. 

Sitting on a bed of white silk, lay a solid gold star attached to a gold chain. There were tiny words engraved right in the centre of the star;  _ _'The Stilinski-McCall Star'__. 

"Merry Stilinksi-McCall Christmas, Mom," said Stiles, and this time, he knew exactly what he was saying. 

 


End file.
